MEIKO/Original songs list
Original Songs # *-last kiss- - Meiko A *Ace Killer '69 - Meiko *A Certain Night - Meiko *Accordian in the Golden Sunset - Meiko *After the Rain, Sky - Meiko and Kaito *A Girl and the Vampire - Meiko and Rin *Ai Kotoba - Meiko, Kaito *Air - Meiko *Ai wo komete Hanataba wo - Meiko *A Large Flower - Meiko *Al-niko - Meiko *Alice Human Sacrifice - Meiko, Kaito, Miku, Rin, and Len *Alice in Wonderland- A Horror of a Fairytale - Meiko, Kaito, Miku, Len, and Rin *Alone In The Garden - Meiko *Anima - Meiko *Aoi Usagi - Meiko *Aqua - Meiko, Rin & Len *Atarashiki Sorano Hazamani - Meiko *Autumn - Meiko B *Back - Meiko *Ball Jointed Dolls - Meiko and Miku *Beautiful Metabolism - Meiko *BEAUTY - Meiko *Best Song Recommendations - Meiko *Birth Stones - Meiko *Black Black - Meiko *Black Star - Meiko *Blood'n Cherry - Meiko and Luka *bright & pride - Meiko *Brightny - Meiko C *Calvados - Meiko and Luka *catnap - Meiko *Change Me - Meiko *Chiru - Meiko *Choose Me - Meiko, Kaito and Meito *Chu♪Chu♪Chu♪ - Meiko *Close My Eyes (dGOS Remix ReMaster) [shu-t] -Meiko *Clouds of Ruins(alternative) - Meiko *Color - Meiko *Cookie - Meiko *Cradle of Destiny - Meiko *Crimson - Meiko *Cry for the Moon - Meiko D *Dancing Love - Meiko and Gakupo *Dancing Girl of the Lives - Meiko *Destroy Destroy - Meiko *Die without Wrongdoing - Meiko *Dolls Again - Meiko and Miku *Dream Chaser - Meiko and Gakupo *Dream Meltic Halloween - Meiko, Kaito, Miku, Rin, Len, Gakupo, and Luka *Dreamy Light - Meiko E *Escape - Meiko *Escape of the Witch, Salmhofer - Meiko *Egoistic Queen - Meiko and Gakupo *Eternal Paean - Meiko and Kaito *Evil Food Eater Conchita - Meiko, Rin and Len *Everybody Say Hello - Meiko & LOLA F *Fake - Meiko and Luka *Fairy-taled - Meiko *Far Side of the Sky - Meiko *Fiction in the Rain - Meiko *Fingertips - Meiko *First and Last - Meiko *Floriography -Forget-me-not- - Meiko *Flow@ Time - Meiko *Forest of Moral - Meiko *Fragment of the Light - Meiko *From Only Me to Only You- Meiko *Futairo - Luka and Meiko G *Get Lost - Meiko *Given Courage - Meiko *Go Forward - Meiko *Green-eyed Monster - Meiko, Kaito, and Luka H *Halloween Monster Party Night - Meiko, Kaito, Miku, Len, and Rin *Happy Hole ver3.0 - Meiko and Miku *Harmonia - Meiko *HeartBeat - Meiko *Heartbreaking Hurt - Meiko *Higashi no Akatsuki Nishi no Tasogare (The Dawn in The East, The Dusk in The West) - Kaito and Meiko *Hoshifuru Yoru - Kaito and Meiko I *If I stay in the tenderness - Meiko, Kaito, Luka and Gakupo *If We Meet Again - Meiko and Kaito *Imitation Rain - Meiko and Megurine Luka *Important Place - Meiko and Miku *Impulse×Pandemonics - Meiko, Kaito, Lily, VY2, and Yukari *INTERMISSION - Meiko *In the Depths of Darkness - Meiko and Miku *In the Forest of the Sea Floor - Meiko and Kaito *Itsumo no Futari (Familiar Two) - Kaito and Meiko *Izayoi no Tsuki - Kaito and Meiko J K *Kokoro, Okizari - Meiko *Konohana Sakuya - Meiko *Kin no Iribi ni Tebuukin - Meiko *Kuraretto - Meiko and Kaito *Kurenai Shuu Hana - Meiko L *Lamento Japanese Ver - Meiko and Kaito *Large Flower - Meiko *Linaria - Meiko *Linaria the Second Episodie - Meiko and Kaito *LINKS - Kaito and Meiko *Lollipop Factory - Meiko Append, Miku, Rin, Gumi, Luka *Lost Red Flower - Meiko *LOVE Namidairo - Meiko *Love is Ketsukatchin - Meiko and Miku *Lovers Drive - Meiko and Kaito *Let's Have a Party *Lullabay - Meiko M *MElodIes=KeynOte - Meiko *Merry Merry Christmas - Gachapoid, Rin, Len, Miku, Luka, Gumi, Kiyoteru, Yuki, Miki, Lily, Kaito, Gakupo & Meiko *Mikansei Pazuru - Meiko *Mirai Ha... - Meiko *My True Self - Meiko and Kaito N *Nanatsu no Kane - Meiko *Nee - Meiko *Nightmare Shuffle - Meiko *Noise - Meiko *Norainu Shissou Biyori - Kaito and Meiko *North Star - Meiko *Nico Nico Douga Ryuuseigun - Meiko and Kaito O *Oki-Tegami - Meiko *Once More In the Last Moment - Meiko *Other Side - Meiko *Over The Night Sky - Meiko, Kaito, Luka and Gakupo *On the Rocks - Meiko & Kaito P *Palette - Meiko *Passing Season - Meiko *Piano x Forte x Scandal - Meiko *Pierrot Play - Meiko *Poem Weaved In Ruins - Meiko Q R *Range - Meiko *Ｒe：ЯítueL lily. - Meiko *Realize - Meiko *Red Voice of Announcement - Meiko *Reflying - Meiko *RESOLUTION - Meiko *Rinascita - Meiko and Kaito *Rising Star Asteria - Meiko *Rosette - Meiko *Rosy Dawn - Meiko *ROUND AROUND - Meiko, IA, and Miku *Rover - Meiko S *Sad Song - Meiko *Saihate Ballade Ver. - Meiko *Sakura Hime - Meiko and Luka *Scarlet Demon of the Pavement - Meiko, Kaito and Akaito *Scarlet M∞N - Meiko and Luka *Schwartz - Meiko *Sennshuu Ichiya Kanzen-ban (One Thousand Autumns One Night Final-Edition) - Meiko *Set Me Free! - Meiko, Gachapoid/Ryuto *Seven Bells - Meiko *Seven Colors on the Palette - Meiko, Miku, Rin, Len, and Kaito *Shine All Around - Meiko *Shining - Meiko *Shiniyuku Mono Kara Itoshii Hito e - Meiko and Kaito *Shinsei no asuteria - Meiko *Shooting Star - Red Style- - Meiko *Significance - Meiko *siGrE - Meiko and Kaito *Silent Snow - Meiko *ＳＫＩＰ! - Meiko, Luka, and Miku *Sleeping Forest - Meiko *Smiling - Meiko, Kaito, Rin, Miku, Len, Luka, Gakupo, Miki, Yuki, Lily, Kiyoteru, VY1, Gumi *Smiling in The Rain Meiko - Meito *Snow Rabbit - Meiko *So-La - Meiko and Luka *So Labyrinthine feat. double M - Meiko and Miku *Sotsugyou Omedetou - Meiko *Sound of Rain - Meiko *Spaghetti Rock'n'Roll - Meiko *Spanky tonight - Meiko *Spirit and Love - Meiko and Gakupo *STARDUST - Meiko *Stay with me - Meiko *Suicide in Tree Sea - Meiko *Summer Garden and White Bones - Meiko *Sunday, Love Jet, Juice - Meiko *Superhighway - Meiko *Sweet Magic - Meiko & Kaito T *Tairin no Hana - Meiko *That is our Justice! - Meiko *The Person Who Loves A Demon - Meiko *The Reason People Wish Upon a Star - Meiko *The Thought To Tell - Meiko *Thousand Autumns, One Night - Meiko *Tori no Uta - Meiko *Trace - Meiko *Tsugai Kogarashi - Kaito and Meiko *Tsuki wa Kasumi Hana wa Chiri - Kaito and Meiko *Tsuyoku Nare - Meiko *Twilight ∞ nighT - Meiko, Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Kaito, Gumi, and Gakupo *Twilight Homicide Song - Meiko *Twilight Sea - Meiko *Twin Colors - Meiko and Luka U *Umi-Kaze - Meiko *Underworld Cherry Blossom - Meiko *Uninstallation - Meiko *Usotsuki na Koibito Tachi - Meiko V *Vertical Horizon - Meiko *Various Feelings - Meiko *Voice of Grace - Meiko W *Watashi ga odoru toki erizabēto - Meiko and Gakupo *Wedding Wars - Meiko *Whereabouts - Meiko *White Christmas - Meiko, Kaito, Gumi, Rin, Miku, Yuki, SF-A2 Miki, Luka, Gakupo, Kiyoteru, Len *Wind Up Dolls - Meiko and Miku *WISH - Meiko * Wonderful World - Kaito and Meiko X Y *Yes!~I Love You~ - Meiko *Yomi-Zakura - Meiko Z Category:Youtube listings